Unbroken Serpent
by jinxlol
Summary: Salazar Slytherin is on the run leaving his auror job at MACUSA after accidentally exposing his identity. Arriving at Hogwarts might have been a mistake for the thousand year old vampire, for the wizarding community sheds little love for a parselmouth just 3 months after the Battle of Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

Salazar was panting as he arrived outside of the famous school grounds of Ilvermorny. Sweat was rolling down his pale face. It was in the middle of the night, but he knew every minute mattered until he got off American soil. Luckily the school was nearly abandoned thanks to the term not starting for another week. He looked up at the gate to the entrance it was nearly twice his size.

Walking backwards he gave a large inhale as he took off in a running dash towards the gate grabbing onto the metal post pushing his weight up, he rapidly threw his body over the fence landing in the school grounds on his back. Salazar grunted as he hastily scrambled to his feet. Quickly looking around he spotted a tree out in front of the school. Salazar closed his eyes as small drops of rain started hitting his face. Trying to control his breathing he reopened his eye and rushed towards the large tree.

Once he got near it he reached out with a pale shaky hand gently touching the bark.

"I need your help old friend," Salazar spoke quietly to the tree the only response he got was the wind rustling the leaves of the tree. Salazar wore a sad smile as he reached up and grabbed onto a lower branch snapping a small piece off. "I need to get out of here, please come with me."

"Lumos, accio wand," Salazar instantly turned around at the light of an unknown wand. A witch in her early thirties was holding her wand at him with regret, and maybe a hint of sympathy as she looked back at the petite wizard. She appeared hesitant as no wand flew into her outstretched hand from him.

"Mrs. Brown I should of expected it to be you," Salazar raised his hands up in surrender still holding onto the branch.

"I'm so sorry Adam, or should I say Salazar?" The witch approached Salazar with cuffs clamping them onto his wrist.

Salazar fought back a smirk at the sound of his name but bit back any retort as the metal bounded his wrist together in front of him. A loud crack of thunder rang out as the rain started pouring down on them.

"Tell me auror is this justice? Is it?" Salazar spat

"We only wish to bring you in for questioning, please do not make this harder than what it already is."

Salazar looked back at the witch his green eyes filled with betrayal frowning he diverted his gaze at the small branch in his hand. The auror grabbed Salazar by the arm leading him roughly back to the gate's entrance. The branch started glowing faintly forming it's shape into a wand as Salazar attempted to hold back a smile while keeping a blank expression. Fortunately it went unnoticed by the witch as she was more focused on talking to her supervisors through a mirror. As she pushed the gate open leading them both through it and tucking the mirror back into her pocket. She turned her attention back to the wizard only to find a new wand pointed at her.

"Adam please," She gasp letting go of his arm stepping back from him while gripping onto her own wand out of nervousness.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Brown Adam died the moment I became complacent and MACUSA found out who I truly was," Slowly Salazar's green eyes were replaced with large crimson ones his silver blond hair began darkening to a brown shade. "I promise any spell coming out of this wand will hurt me more than you."

"So what now?" the auror brought her wand up at him as well preparing to fight him.

"Well MACUSA will be out for my head. I think I'll head to Mexico in all my years never been there," Salazar smiled "Farewell Mrs. Brown"

"Stupefy," Brown shouted as red hex shot out from her wand aimed directly at Salazar. Before it made contact however Salazar's body started becoming transparent and disappeared as the hex flew past where he was a moment ago.

The rain started dying down as Brown lowered her wand. Five bight lights started popping from a fire hydrant as the lights dimmed it was replaced with five aurors holding their wands out in shock.

"He got away sir," Brown mumbled in shame. "The anti apparition wards where up but he still manged to apparate.

The leader of the five approached Brown. He was in his mid forties with a faint large scar across his eye. He placed his hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her.

"You did will well Mrs. Brown not many I'd imagine would be a match for an auror like Adam Smith let alone Salazar Slytherin. Tell me did he leave any clues where he might go?"

"Mexico," Brown spoke faintly "He said he was going to Mexico."

"Good job Brown," The auror smiled as he turned towards the other four aurors. "Set up preliminary inspections throughout the Mexican wizarding community. We cannot allow a wizard like Slytherin to roam free not after what just happened in Europe."

Salazar fell to his knees in the middle of a forest as he gasp in pain his clothes where soaked and muddy. His hands were shaking and covered in his blood. Salazar screamed out in agony as he curled up in a ball on the ground. Faint rune marks were appearing around his wrist under the cuffs and swirled around his arms as blood began oozing out from the strange markings. Salazar's appearance had changed drastically. He no longer looked to be in his mid thirties but now in his late teens. He had fair skin with sharp high cheek bones and thick black hair that ran wildly just past his shoulders.

"Where am I?" Salazar grunted through clenched teeth looking over to his newly formed wand that was giving off a light glow. Deciding he wasn't going to get a response from the wand he glance up at the sky. His bright crimson eyes widened in shock. He rolled over onto his hands in knees grabbing his wand he pulled himself up to his feet the best he could with his hands still bounded together.

"You brought me to Europe, I need shelter before the sun comes out" Salazar groaned at his wand as he began staggering through the forest he apparated in. He was leaving a trail of blood as the runes on his arms had yet sealed up. The pain was pulsing through his arms and the amount of blood loss had made Salazar slightly fatigued as he leaned against a tree along the trail panting. He broke out in a cold sweat. Looking back up at the sky he clenched his teeth pushing himself off the tree he began walking again only to have something powerful hit him in the back of the head sending him to his knees.

Salazar looked behind him to see a giant male holding a larger branch smiling at him.

"Damn," Now his vision was blurry and his head was throbbing Salazar rushed to his feet bearing his fangs he pulled out a dagger stepping away from the giant.

"Goaaaaaa!" The giant started charging at Salazar who managed to slip between his legs as the giant crashed into the trees.

"Heh your not supposed to be in these lands," Salazar spoke as he latched onto a lower branch and awkwardly began climbing the tree as best he could.

The giant started stomping his feet in frustration after losing sight of Salazar. The wizard carefully and quietly leap to the next tree landing swiftly onto it's branch.

"Goaaaa," A giant hand crashed down and smacked Salazar off the tree like a rag doll as he fell to the ground painfully. He felt pressure on his leg as he was being lifted upside down. His forehead was bleeding he noticed feeling the warm iron flow across his face. He vaguely caught sight of a smaller giant whom appeared out from a clearing and ran over towards them before everything went black and his body went limp in the giants hand.

"Grawp what have you got there put him down," Hagrid ran to his brother dropping the pot of food in his hands. Grawp smelt the food Hagrid brought out in the air and then brought Salazar up to his face sniffing him. Hagrid smacked him on the leg hard.

"I mean it Grawp put the boy down or so help me ye wont get another meal from me." Hagrid pleaded.

"Graaaw," Grawp shouted as he flung Salazar off a cliff and began eating the food Hagrid brought off the ground.

"No," Hagrid shouted running to the edge of the cliff peering down to see a few ripples where the body had impacted the black lake. Hagrid turned back around scowling at Grawp as he backtracked to the entrance in a rush to get to the black lake.

Salazar was sinking in the lake still unconscious his wand was glowing brightly in his pocket. A few of the merpeople cautiously began swimming around him the smallest one grabbed onto his arm halting him from sinking any further. She placed her ear against his chest trying to listen to something. When she didn't get the response she was looking for she began swimming to the top of the lake clutching onto him with her frail hands. As they reached the surface Hagrid had just arrived at the shore.

"Mighty Merlin merpeople helping a human," Hagrid spoke in awe as the mermaid swam cautiously towards Hagrid dragging Salazar along. Once close enough she let go of Salazar diving back into the lake. Hagrid quickly caught the boy pulling him out of the water. Salazar in response opened his crimson eyes staring at Hagrid he bore his fangs for a second only to fall back into unconsciousness.

"Your no human not anymore at least your a vampire," Hagrid rambled to himself as he instinctively looked up at the sky, he sun was peaking out now. Hagrid took off his jacket covering Salazar with it and walking to the castle with the small vampire concealed in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

The Hogwart's Express gave one more final whistle as the breaks were disengaged and the train started moving. Hermione was making her way through the hallways idly glancing through the compartments and stepping around students who seemed they couldn't make up their mind where they wanted to sit at. One thing was for certain just about every student was sharing their stories of the Hogwart's Battle. Hermione felt a cold shiver run down her spine as she clenched her eyes shut shaking her head. Opening her eyes as she reached the end of the train she looked into her compartment to find Harry sulking in his seat. A small smile formed as she gently shook her head and reached for the handle sliding the door open.

Harry jumped as he heard the compartment door open, feeling his heart pounding through his chest and his breathing becoming wisping gasp. Harry flung his arm down on the table snatching up his wand and pointing it at the intruder. Hermione let out a short gasp in shock as her chestnut eyes widening in fear for Harry.

"Harry, Harry it's me," Hermione spoke calmly as she slowly walked into the compartment with her hands out. She carefully placed her right hand over his.

As he felt the contact Harry blinked a few times. His eyes finally seemed to recognize it was one of his best friends standing in front of him. Harry jerked his hand away from Hermione and quickly stuffed his wand back into his pocket. He kept his gaze on the table avoiding eye contact with her. He was surprised to feel that his hands had become sweaty.

"I'm sorry, I was lost in thought," Harry whispered finally looking up at Hermione whom had taken a seat across from him. She nodded her head in understanding.

"Harry who did you think I was?" Hermione asked frowning.

Harry shot her a disgusted look as he diverted his gaze from her again in shame. He sighted knowing Hermione wasn't going to let this one go until she had a truthful answer.

"I thought you were a death eater," Harry spoke quietly rolling his eyes in annoyance at his stupidity.

"Harry the war is over there are no more death eaters, none walking freely anyways it's over."

"I know it's over, but I cant seem to convince this," Harry shot his hand up pointing at his head. "That it truly is over, Hermione I just can't. I close my eyes and I see them all looking back at me, tormenting me. Why is it every time that I think back I have to see Voldemort and Lestrange or Crouch, well before I can ever remember the people like Lupin, Sirius, Snap, or Dumbledore?" Harry asked panting in a rasp voice. His eyes were watery but refusing to shed any tears while his sweaty hands were clenched into fist on his lap. "Why is it I have to remember the bad before I can ever remember the good?"

"I been asking myself that same question as well," Hermione whispered as she pulled up her sleeve revealing a freshly healed scar. The words mud-blood carved into her her skin.

"I wish you would of let the medics vanish that scar after the battle," Harry grimaced looking up at Hermione.

"Scars serve as reminders, and negative phrases can be twisted into empowerment," Hermione smiled as she lightly taped her fingers over the words. "And that is exactly what I plan on doing with this."

Harry cracked a smile giving Hermione a nod in approval.

"But honestly Harry I'm happy you came."

"Don't remind me," Harry groaned as he leaned back into his seat, running a hand over his hair. "Kingsley had two openings for auror training and now Ron begins his training tomorrow, and I'm on a train going the opposite direction to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Hermione suppressed a grin as she began digging into her bag pulling out a thick binder. She slid it across the table. Harry curiously looked down at the binder and nearly stumbling over his seat as he read the title. 'Defense Against the Dark Arts Course Plans years 1 through 7.'

"Hermione you didn't have to do all this," Harry said shocked picking up the binder as he started flipping through the pages noting there was highlighted parts and even posted notes that were placed throughout the sections.

"It was really nothing plus we can't have you being any worse than that old frog Umbridge," Hermione laughed. "I'll be teaching Transfigurations under Headmistress McGonagall's eye. That and starting my apprenticeship with Mr. Shacklebolt I'll have my hands tied."

The door to their compartment was yanked open catching both Harry and Hermione by surprise as they quickly turned to face the intrusion. Ginny came through the door with Luna following behind her. Ginny slumped in the seat beside Harry as she shoved the daily prophet onto the center of the table. The front page in big bold letters read 'Salazar Slytherin Alive, Dangerous, and on the Run.' Below the title showed a picture of a man in his mid thirties with pale light hair giving a snide smirk and raising his hands up in a false surrender at the camera.

"Harry, what are we going to do?" Ginny asked her face going pale. Hermione stood up leaning over the table to read the article.

"Salazar Slytherin one of the four founders of Hogwarts was discovered in America after torturing an auror with legilimency to gain security information. Thankfully MARCUSA's highly trained auror was able to repel Slytherin's invasion with his occlumency rendering the founder's mind. The auror was then able to discover the intruders true identity by going through his memories. Unfortunately the thousand year old wizard was able to escape. At this time the Ministry of Magic is collaborating with MARCUSA in this search. Reward for bringing in the alleged wizard will be 15,000 galleons," Hermione read out falling back into her seat beside Luna.

Harry shook his head "Of course it had to be Salazar Slytherin it couldn't of been Helga Hufflepuff."

"It's not all that surprising if you really think about it," Luna spoke up fumbling inside her bag as she pulled out a chain. "Salazar Slytherin is part goblin after all and it's said goblins can out live us."

Hermione and Ginny both gave Luna skeptical looks while the blond witch smiled holding out her hand revealing the destroyed Slytherin horcruxe.

"Why do you still have that?" Ginny asked in disgust pointing at the locket.

"It's said Crumple-Horned Snorkacks have an affinity for old trinkets," Luna smiled dreamily as she pointed towards at the locket. "And look here on the outer corners has goblin's tongue inscribed on it. You can barley see it, however I was amazed to find that out after my trip to Gringotts last week."

Harry and Hermione exchanged looks while Ginny put up a fake smile.

"Your bloody brilliant Luna, say think we could use it to lore out Slytherin instead of that crumpled-throne snoggers your looking for?" Ginny asked in a fake enthusiastic tone as Harry chocked back a laugh only to get elbowed in the side by his girlfriend.

"Certainly," Luna held out the locket. Harry leaned over and took it from her putting it around his neck and concealing it under his shirt. He fought back a shiver from the memories of wearing it last year.

"So much for an ordinary year," Harry mumbled glaring down at the smirking wizard from the daily prophet.

The Hogwarts castle was starting to become lively again as the staff was moving all their belongings back into their chambers and setting up classrooms. Signs of cracks and debris still shown in some areas in the castle from the battle. The quidditch field had yet to be touched. Burnt wood was scattered across the destroyed field. Most of the furniture had to be replaced and what could of been salvaged had to be transfigured.

Hagrid was making his way past the courtyard when he was signaled over by Minerva McGonagall who was standing by the entrance giving him a stern look through her spectacles.

"Am I right in my understanding Hagrid that you brought a vampire onto our school grounds knowing that students will becoming through these doors tonight?" McGonagall asked tensely

"Awe come now headmistress vampires are seriously misunderstood creatures. I reckon this one is just a child to his coven, defenselessly chained up and all alone."

McGonagall held up her hand silencing Hagrid. "By nightfall I want him off these lands if he still needs medical attention you may us the flew powder to send him to St Mungo's hospital."

"But Headmistress look at em' he's-

"I'm trying to run a school Hagrid encase you have forgotten," McGonagall interrupted "You have until tonight."

"Yes Headmistress," Hagrid accepted as his eyes began to water up he walked around McGonagall into the castle making his way up to the infirmary. McGonagall shook her head at his retreating form.

"Oh Albus I'm sure your finding this all too amusing" McGonagall spoke quietly to herself looking up into the sky suppressing a smile.

"Wait Headmistress," Hagrid hollered coming back into view at the entrance doors.

"Yes Hagrid," McGonagall answered turning back around.

"What if we made him the gatekeeper? With my license to teach reinstated will be needing a gatekeeper. I can show em' the ropes and there ain't a folk out there that'll try and have a go at it with a vampire." Hagrid said with hope in his eyes pleading to the witch.

McGonagall pressed her lips together putting her hands on her hips giving Hagrid another stern look.

"Fine if he has no where to go I'll consider employing him as your apprentice. But mark my words Hagrid he is your responsibility and any issues or danger to the students and he'll be off these grounds faster than an apparition."

Hagrid let out a breath he forgot he was holding. "You have me word Headmistress"

"Talk to the house elves in preparing a room in the dungeons for our guest. Also he'll be assisting Filch with caretaking in the daytime.

"Yes of course," Hagrid said quickly heading back to the castle.

McGonagall sighted as she looked back up at the sky. "Oh bugger off," she whispered to herself smiling.

Waking up on the wrong side of the bed was an understatement for Salazar. His body had more aches than this room had cracks he just woke up in. There was a row of beds in front of him and to the left. Each bed had the traditional medical white linen bedding neatly made. He was the only one in the room that he could sense. The windows where closed however the room was brightly lit with candles. Salazar noted he was now wearing a hospital gown. The MARCUSA cuffs were still attached however the chain connecting them together had been broke and now they just hung loosely against his wrist. The runes that inflicted him a few hours ago had vanished leaving his arms bare. His clothes and wand laid on the night stand next to his bed.

Salazar slowly stood up pulling the covers off him he step out from the bed. He walked over to his belongings rummaging through his things. His daggers were missing but everything else was still there. The mirror in front of him caused him to quickly throw his hands up to his face.

"So much for being incognito, hex-hex," Salazar fumed averting his gaze from the mirror and glaring down at the wand. As if in response the wand emitted a green dimmed glow.

Hearing footsteps approach the door Salazar picked up his wand holding it laxly in hand as the door opened and the half giant from earlier came walking in.

"Well look at you I knew you'd be up by noon Madame Pomfrey doubt me heh show her I say," Hagrid said excitingly.

"I know not what you're speaking of, but I'd like to thank you for your hospitality. Exactly where am I though?" Salazar asked setting his wand back down.

Hagrid walked further into the infirmary once he noticed the vampire was less on edge.

"Your in Scotland at the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts," Salazar mumbled grimly as Hagrid continued talking however Salazar's mind was elsewhere.

The daily prophet with his disguised mug shot brought him back to reality. The words Salazar Slytherin, wanted, and reward stood out as he glanced back up at Hagrid who was talking about cleaning classrooms.

"So what say you would you like that?"

"Huh," Salazar asked completely lost in whatever Hagrid was carrying on about "Um yeah sure."

"The names Rubeus Hagrid though most just call me Hagrid," said the half giant as he held out his hand

"My name's Salazar," the wizard winced inwardly realizing his mistake of using his first name. "Fen, my name is Salazar Fen.

Hagrid seemed to relax after hearing his last name. Smiling down at the vampire and shaking hands he pointed at Salazar's wand.

"That wand of your's never seen one do the things that one did. It gave me a few zappin' that's for sure must really care for you."

Salazar glanced at his wand on the nightstand, "Yeah it has a mind of it's own."

Hagrid looked Salazar over one final time verifying the vampire was alright.

"I'm going to go speak with our house elves and a have a room prepared for you. Try to get some more rest until I return you took quite a beating," Hagrid said while turning around and leaving the room.

Once the door shut Salazar grabbed his wand and clothes. "What did I just agree to?" Salazar asked himself.

Laughter erupted from a nearby painting in response to his question. Rolling his eyes at that he began to change into his now clean dry clothes.


End file.
